


Choices

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Bijuu Poetry [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: She takes pride inmany thingsnot least of all herselfand her abilitiesbecause she is made upof a tongue of silversharper thana handful ofjagged glass





	Choices

She takes pride in

many things

not least of all herself

and her abilities

because she is made up

of a tongue of silver

sharper than

a handful of

jagged glass, and a

frozen warmth, that only

thaws

for some

because she has been

tricked, before

yet even as she

acknowledges the danger

she still choose to trust

these few, because she is lonely

and because she is

not meant to be

alone and so

what other choice

does she even

have?

\- on Matatabi


End file.
